Never Thinking Again
by callmemrsmiller
Summary: "If this is what happened when he didn't think then by god Nick Miller would never think again!" A little tag onto the amazing Virgins episode, what happened in the time Nick grabbed Jess in the elevator and they pulled the covers back. Pure Nick and Jess sexytime. Rated M.


**How amazing was 'Virgins'? So happy it finally happened for Nick and Jess and that final scene in the bed...hot!**

**So this story is basically nothing more than pure Nick and Jess fluff in the scenes we didn't get to see (unfortunately) as well this is Fox not HBO!**

**I'm working on the next chapter for Really Something (I promise) but I couldn't help but put something together after this ep! Seriously I think I may have a problem, I just can't stop writing Nick & Jess. Sigh.**

**Hope you guys like it. Feedback is always appreciated!**

* * *

CeCe, Schmidt and Winston all made their way out of the loft door, Winston still clinging to the faintest hope that he had not lost his virginity to a lady of the night. Jess followed closely behind unable to contain a low chuckle at her poor roommate.

"Jess, wait." Nick called rising to his feet slowly. Jess turned back to him, leaving the loft door ajar. "So was he the kinda fireman that hangs back and takes care of the dogs?"

Jess gave a little shake of her head, "No. He straight up fought fires."

"That's awful to hear." He said his expression fading to a sad frown which he quickly tried to hide.

Jess let out a low chuckle, "You know, you never actually told me how you lost yours."

Nick paused for a moment, shifted nervously his hands in his pockets. "Alison Daniels. On a towel, in the woods." He said a soft smile forming on his face. There was no reason to lie, to try and make it something it wasn't. She had told him hers; he could at least be honest with her. "I cried. She kept her bra on. It was nice." He added with a typical Nick Miller half smile and nod.

Jess returned his smile genuinely; touched he had told her the truth so easily. Nick's face fell serious suddenly and Jess felt the hot tension that they had been so desperately trying to avoid lately rise once more. Her phone bleeped and vibrated in her purse breaking the silence.

"Oh." Jess said struggling to locate her giant phone in her tiny purse.

Nick stared at her; his jaw clenched knowing who was trying to contact her.

"I have you go meet Teddy." She said quietly putting her phone away. "I should go." She said in spite of the fact the last thing in the world she wanted to do was leave this loft. She could feel Nick's eyes staring at her intently; she looked up and locked her eyes with his. Screw it, she thought, I'll ask him straight. "What do you think?"

Nick continued to stare at Jess intently but silently. What did he think? What he thought was she should tell that idiot fireman to get lost and stay here. That she shouldn't be with Teddy, she shouldn't be with anyone else, that she should be with him. But he didn't say that. He didn't say anything.

Jess stood there, waiting for him to say something, anything. She felt her heart sink in her stomach at his silent response. Jess bit back the tears forming in her eyes, quickly looking down to the floor. She adjusted her glasses; her nervous tell and turned away without another word, closing the door between them.

Jess hurried to the elevator, her head was still spinning and her heart pounding from the heart wrenching moment they had just shared. When Nick had called her back she thought, or more accurately hoped, he was going to ask her not to go, to stay with him. She knew he wanted her too; he had employed the usual level of subtly in his reactions as she had retold the story of her disastrous deflowering. Jealously and bitterness reverberated off his body and his face looked like it was going to explode every time she mentioned Teddy's name his jaw was clenched so tight. He wanted her, she knew he did, why couldn't he just say it? Jess shook her head light, what did she expect; this was Nick Miller after all. Mr. Overthinks Everything. Nick Miller who wouldn't actually be able to articulate a real feeling if it walked up and smacked him in his turtle face. His stupid unbelievably hot turtle face. Jess cursed herself, she needed to let this go, he was never going to tell her how he felt, never going to make a move. She knew it was never going to happen between them but it didn't make it any easier, it didn't stop her wanting him so badly.

The elevator doors opened with a small ping and Jess stepped inside with a sad sigh. She pressed the button to go downstairs, she wasn't sure she even wanted to meet Teddy anymore but she needed to get away from the loft, from him. Maybe she would take a walk to clear her head or go to the movies. Nothing romantic though she thought, the last thing she needed to see was some big screen romantic gesture that never actually happened in real life.

The elevator pinged once more as the doors began to close when suddenly a hand appeared prizing them open. And there Nick stood; his face showed instant relief that she was there, that he hadn't lost her. Then his expression suddenly changed, his face was almost dark and full of intense purpose as he strode towards her. Jess felt her heart begin to thunder in her chest.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a desperate whisper.

Still not uttering a word Nick bent down and swept her into his arms, fireman style. Jess let an actual gasp escape her lips as she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. Was this actually happening? Were they finally going to cross that line? What would this mean for them? Jess stared at Nick open mouthed, a hundred and one thoughts racing through her mind as he held her tightly in his arms.

As if he could read her thoughts Nick answered softly, "Let's not think about it."

Without another word Nick carried her swiftly from the elevator back into the loft, Jess clinging to him with all her might, terrified to let go and find this was all a dream. Nick carried her in his arms through the deserted loft, never once taking his eyes from hers, as Jess stared into them he saw only one thing looking back at her, certainty. Certainty that he wanted this, wanted her. Despite the whirlwind of conflicting emotions rushing through her; lust, excitement, fear, desire, Jess had never felt so safe as she did right now.

His eyes still fixed on Jess's face Nick led them into his bedroom, pushing the door open. He stopped at the foot of his messy unmade bed. Jess thought he might set her down now on the floor or maybe throw her on the bed in a fit of passion, personally she voted for option two. But Nick didn't, instead he kept her clutched tightly in his arms. Jess saw the definitive certainty fade from his deep brown eyes and the slightest hint of fear creep in. He shot a nervous glance down at the bed, Jess's eyes followed his.

Nick looked back to her once more, his eyes blazing into hers, asking silently '_Are you sure?'_

But Jess was already moving her head up to his; Nick managed a little half smile of triumph as her lips crashed against his. Jess poured everything she had into the kiss, everything she felt, everything she wanted, everything she was terrified to say out loud. Nick reacted instantly, his lips devouring hers as he turned and lowered Jess softly onto the bed, _his_ bed.

Jess reached out and pulled his body down atop hers, loving the feel of his frame pressing her down into the bed. Locked in a frenzy of wild heated kisses Nick roamed his hands all over Jess's body, desperate to touch every inch of her. He raked his hands up and down her sides, gripping her tightly when he felt something get caught around his arm. He tugged at whatever it was and saw from the corner of his eye he had the strap of Jess purse wrapped around his forearm. Nick struggled against the bag without breaking their kiss but had little success. He tried to raise his hand to stroke her face but found the stupid purse still tangled messily around his arm. Against every bone in his body Nick tore his lips from Jess's and sat up so he was now kneeling above her.

"Dammit!" he growled angrily fighting the bag and tossing it violently across his room. It landed far across the other side, knocking over half the clutter off his desk. His face was scrunched up in frustration, his chest heaving in desire.

Nick snapped his head back to Jess who couldn't help but let out a low giggle at his typical Nick Miller actions. Nick took in the sight of her lying in the middle of his bed, her dark waves splayed wildly against his makeshift bed covers from an unzipped sleeping bag. He wishes so much now he had done laundry this morning. Her face was flushed and her lips swollen from their ferocious kisses. Nick feels his irrational anger at her purse evaporate instantly as pure want and longing consumed him, which was only ignited further as Jess bit down on her lip.

Slowly Jess rose from the bed so she now sat upright as well, her face not quite level with his. She looked up at him with an almost playful grin and thrust her arms up in the arm, silently asking him to undress her. Nick replied with his trademark smirk and placed a quick kiss on her lips as his hands grabbed the hem of her sweater. He gently eased the garment off her skin, revealing her bra-clad breasts. Jess suddenly wished she had more sexy or provocative underwear as she's only wearing a plain black bra with purple roses on the straps. But as she looked up into Nick's eyes and sees his intense desire for her burning there Jess felt all her fears melt away. Drawing herself closer to him Jess leant her head into his chest and breathed in the scent of him, a mixture of his $2 shampoo, Old Spice and something else, something masculine and raw, something distinctively Nick. It's completely intoxicating. Tentatively Jess reached both hands out tracing lightly across his stomach before settling either side of his waist. Looking up at him under dark hooded eyes and a small grin Jess tugged at his t-shirt hurriedly, pulling it up over his head and tossing it somewhere in the general direction of her discarded purse.

Jess is now faced with perhaps her favourite sight, shirtless Nick Miller. Jess gently taced her fingers through the smattering of dark hair that adorns his chest, revelling in the feel of it beneath her fingers. Slowly Jess moved her hands higher finally settling gently atop his shoulders, her lips now taking the place of her fingers on his bare chest. Jess trailed hot burning kisses across his skin, gradually edging higher and latching onto his neck. Nick can't help but let a low moan escape his mouth at her movements, his arms closing tightly around her body, scratching at her back, his hands desperately searching for the clasp of her bra. With a quick pinch of his fingers Jess felt her bra fall loosely from her body, her breasts tumbling free against Nick's chest. Jess let out an impressed smile at his actions as she continued kissing along his neck and jawline, loving the rough feel of his just forming stubble against her lips.

Nick grabbed the back of Jess's neck and forcefully guided her head up to his, their lips meeting once again in a heated intense kiss. Nick glided his tongue into her mouth tangling with her own causing Jess to grip her body tighter to his. She moaned into him, revelling in the feel of his tongue stroking hers, her free breasts brushing against his chest, her nipples instantly hardening at the sensation of his bare skin on hers. Nick kept one hand wrapped tightly, almost possessively, around Jess's smooth back whilst the other took one of her exposed breasts in his palm, kneading it gently at first then letting his finger focus on her waiting nipple, rolling it between his expert digits. Jess gasped as he moved his hand and paid the same amazing attention to her to her breast.

Deepening their kiss, clinging to him desperately Jess felt the strained hardness in his pants. She felt the burning desire inside her intensify; a desperate need to touch more of him, feel more of him consumed her. Eagerly she moved her hands from his shoulders down between their bodies and hurriedly began fiddling with his belt buckle. Her delicate fingers seemed to lack the expert finesse Nick had demonstrated with her bra. Nick couldn't help but smile as he felt her brow furrow into a frustrated Jess frown but still not breaking their kiss. Jess let out a triumphant moan as she finally managed to unbuckle his belt and then practically ripped the buttons of his pants open thrusting her hands inside to feel him. Nick broke his lips from hers, a low hiss leaving his mouth as Jess wrapped her small hand around his hard length. Eyes shut, he rested his forehead against hers breathing heavily, as she slowly and torturously ran her light delicate fingers up and down his throbbing length. Both their breathing become increasingly heavy and broken as Jess increased the intensity of her movements. She had no idea what had gotten into her, she was never this forward in bed, then again she had never wanted any man as much as she wanted Nick. She felt the aching heat between her legs throb at Nick's reaction to her hands on him. His hands were digging so forcefully into her waist it almost hurt, his face buried in her neck, kissing, biting, tasting any part of her his lips could find.

Nick let out a guttural growl as Jess hand gripped him tightly, continuing to stroke him, he wasn't sure he would last much longer if she carried on. He moved his hands from her waist and captured her wrists in his, tugging them roughly from his pants, causing Jess to let out a disappointed whimper.

"Jessica." He muttered his voice wild and dark, before covering her lips with his roughly plunging his tongue in her mouth.

Jess groaned at his actions, snatching her hands free and thrusting them into his hair, tugging, scratching, pulling at it roughly, grinding herself against him. The need to touch him was too great; Jess broke herself from their embrace.

"Nick…" she whispered her voice filled with want and need.

The sound of his name falling from her lips, so desperately caused something in Nick to break. He had wanted to take his time, to saviour every single second with Jess but he was beyond desperate himself. Nick took her by the waist, lifting her body slightly and near tossed her back down against the bed. Jess let out a soft _ooof_ as she fell against the softness of the bed once more. She couldn't help but let another quiet giggle escape her as she marvelled at Nick's caveman like actions, however the laugh quickly caught in her throat as she felt Nick's hands grip the waistband of her skirt. He quickly hooked his fingers inside and pulled her skirt, tights and underwear off in one move, almost like he was doing a magic trick. Jess sat up slightly, resting on her elbows waiting in anticipation as Nick stepped back off the bed, kicking his own pants and underwear off. Jess felt her breath hitch as Nick stood before her, naked, chest heaving starting down at her with a look of pure hunger in his eyes. Jess had worried this could be awkward between them as she lay there completely naked and utterly exposed to him but Jess felt no embarrassment or fear. This felt so right.

Nick placed one knee down on the bed and climbed silently towards her until he was hovering lightly above Jess, their bodies brushing against one another but not fully touching. Nick stared down at Jess, he knew he was the one who said they shouldn't think about this but now she was here, lying naked beneath him Nick found he needed a moment to think. To bask in the miracle that had happened to him. Gently he traced his fingers up her body, mapping every gently curve and perfect feel of her exposed skin. His eyes fell upon hers and he was consumed by the adoring smile and look of total trust in her brilliant blue eyes. It was only now Nick even noticed that Jess still had her glasses on. Nick couldn't help but smirk at the fact Jessica Day was completely naked in his bed save her spectacles. With a low chuckle almost to himself Nick lowered his head to hers; Jess welcomed the return of his lips, only this kiss didn't hold the same passion or fire of all their others. This kiss was soft and gentle and…_loving?_ Jess felt her body melt at the amazing sensation. Nick slowly raised one hand to her face, brushing away a wild lock of dark hair and gently removed her glasses, folding them and carefully placing him on the table beside him. He turned back to Jess who beamed at his sweet and thoughtful action. Nick held his body above hers, wrapping one hand around her waist, Jess gently stroking her hands up and down his arm as he encased her body in his.

This was it; this was the moment that would change everything. Nick searched her eyes one final time, almost as if asking for silent permission, there was a part of him that still couldn't believe she could actually want him. Perhaps there always would be. Jess answered him with her beaming smile and just the slightest of nods before tilting her head up to kiss Nick passionately.

Nick grinned as he met her heated kiss, pushing his body down on hers, pushing Jess into the bed. Nick settled himself between Jess's thighs, revelling as she moaned and arched her back as she felt him _there _for the first time, basking in the now clothing free feel of their bodies pressed so closed to one another. Nick moved his lips, kissing Jess's face, neck and collarbone before moving lower down her body. He took one waiting nipple into his mouth, gently rolling his tongue over it whilst his expert hand stroked at the other. Jess tugged at his hair hard, holding his head to her skin. Nick ground himself against her core as her moved his lips to her other breast, his teeth lightly grazing her nipple. Jess let out a desperate whimper above him as Nick then returned his lips to the hot skin of her neck, his hands continuing to dance tenderly across her lower body. Gently his fingers brushed down her sides, tracing the soft curve of her hips and smooth stomach until they began to travel lower.

Jess trembled in his hold as Nick slowly traced his hand across her entrance; he inhaled a sharp breath feeling how eager she was for him. He lightly ran his fingers across her wet folds, teasingly so, causing Jess to grip tightly at his arm, guiding his hand upwards to where she needed him to touch her most. Jess let out a soft whimper as Nick slid one finger inside her, her body naturally bucked in response to his movements. Nick clenched his jaw tightly as he felt how hot and tight Jess was around him, it felt incredible, as he always dreamt she would. Greedily he pushed a second finger inside her; Jess increased her harsh grip on his skin, her nails digging tightly into his flesh, using her free arm to grabbed Nick's head and forced his mouth down upon hers. Jess mewled lowly against his lips as Nick's fingers began to pump in and out of her, hot and fast. She whimpered as his mouth continued to devour hers whilst his fingers danced torturously inside her. As Nick began to increase his pace he slid his thumb up, circling her throbbing pearl. Jess thrust her hips forward, arching her back at this new heightened pleasure.

It was all quickly becoming too much, her body was burning, completely on fire, her mind hazy and lost, she was so close to coming undone. Nick broke his lips from hers, burying his head in her neck, he could tell she was close; it drove him wild the need to see her loose herself, to give herself to him.

"Jess…" his voice breathed, hot and dark as he continued to stroke her.

The sound of her name on his lips seemed to pull Jess back from her teetering edge, just for a moment, to remind her what she wanted most, what she needed most, Nick. All of him, inside her. Jess grabbed his face in her hands and pulled it to hers.

"Nick…" she said struggling to even get words out through her ragged and raspy breath. "Please…I need you…now…"

Nick gazed down at the perfect woman beneath him, so close to the limits of her own release but begging for more, for him. Nick nearly felt his own self-control slip away with her words as his own selfish desire to burying himself within her took hold. Nick gave a small nod; placing a soft kiss on her lips he slowly pulled his fingers from her heat. He reached out to the draw of his bedside table and grabbed the small square foil packet within. Jess watched, wide eyed and impressed as Nick ripped the packet open with his teeth expertly rolling the condom down his length. It was without a doubt the hottest thing she had ever seen. Nick pushed himself up on his forearms, encasing her body, steading himself as he lined his length at her opening. With one last kiss on her lips Nick pushed himself inside of her. A wild cry fell from Jess mouth as she felt him enter her, stretching her, filling her so completely. It was incredible; she had never felt so amazing.

Gently Nick began to move, long, slow and deep strokes plunging into her, Jess's hips rising to meet him low soft moans and whispers of his name tumbling from her lips, over and over. Jess rolled in delight in the feel of Nick moving so perfectly inside her. Nick cupped her face in one hand as his lips lovingly attended to her neck. Jess responded by wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, pulling him deeper into her, her hands scratching at his hair, digging tightly into his flesh as he continued to move.

"Oh…god…yes" she whispered.

Nick moved his face above hers, both their eyes opened wide, they stared at each other, mouths close but not touching, breath heaving, both marvelling at what was happening between them. Jess continued to arch her body, meeting Nick thrust for thrust as Nick began to move faster, harder inside her. Jess groaned appreciatively at his movements, instinctively tightening her legs around his body, drawing him to her, his name falling in heated wanton gasps as he continued to drive himself into her deeply. Nick near growled as he felt Jess begin to clench around him. The feel of actually being inside her was beyond amazing, he doubted it would ever be enough.

"Uh…Nick…" she cried trembling beneath his body, her entire body felt like it was on the verge of eruption.

Her desperate plea was nearly enough for Nick to let go right now. He pressed his lips to hers roughly as he moved one hand between their bodies, his thumb circling her over and over. Jess's eyes fluttered and her head fell back against his mismatched pillows. Nick continued to rub her most sensitive spot as he pumped faster into her, his hands fisted into her hair, grabbing her head forcing her face to his.

"Jess." He said lowly as he rested his forehead against hers so soft and tender jarring against the almost harsh, devouring movements of his body inside hers, consuming her so fiercely.

With that one word Jess lost all control. Nick watched as the waves of pleasure rode through her, she dug her nails hard into his skin as she came, crying his name. Nick continued his movements, thrusting into Jess as he body was carried by her climax, revelling in the most intense orgasm of her life. Her eyes flickered open as Nick pumped faster, he lent down kissing her hard and rough, Jess groaned against his lips, still clinging to his desperately. With one final deep thrust and groan of her name Nick let go, his own powerful release following.

With a heavy satisfied grunt Nick collapsed atop of her. They lay still for a moment, still joined to one another; all that could be heard was the wild ragged noise of their breathing, gradually beginning to slow. Nick's head was buried in the mess of Jess's hair; he felt her hands slowly begin to dance up his sides before gently stroking at his back. Nick suddenly worried that he is crushing her tiny body with his weight. He lifts his body up and begrudgingly separates from her. Jess instantly mourned the loss of their connected bodies a Nick fell beside her in the bed.

Nick rolled onto his back, eyes closed with a heavy and satisfied sigh. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, his brain still trying to process what had just happened. He had done it, he had slept with Jess and it had been amazing, incredible and every other superlative word his lust filled mind couldn't quite think of right now. If this is what happened when he didn't think then by god Nick Miller would never think again!

Jess lay back in pure wonderment her eyes still closed as she gently rubbed her hand across her forehead. Her body was still humming with electricity from the feel of his lips and skin on hers, the mind blowing sensation of him inside her. She had never experienced anything like it in her entire life, why had it never been like before?

Nick slowly pulled his arm out shifting the sleeping bag bed covers down, unable to stop the grin appearing on his face. Jess turned to face him, a similar content smile on her own lips. They looked at one another, looking extremely pleased with themselves for a moment before Nick let out a low chuckle, Jess following him with a quiet giggle but still neither of them spoke a word.

Nick felt his eyes go wide; his brain finally catching up and finding a moment to do the one thing it wasn't supposed to right now, think. Why hadn't she said anything he thought, normally no matter the awkward or unimaginable situation he couldn't shut Jess up but now apparently she had nothing to say. Did she regret it? Maybe it wasn't good for her? Nick shook himself internally, he knew that wasn't true, the image of Jess clinging to his body, begging and pleading his name as she clung desperately to him from only a moment before burned in his mind. He knew it had been good, freaking amazing even. But what now? What should he do next? Quit thinking Miller an angry voice in his head barked, you just had crazy hot sex with the girl of your dreams enjoy the moment man!

Nick turned to face Jess again with his crooked smile and raised his eyebrows at her, this was ridiculous he thought, they were two of the most talkative people in the world, often annoyingly so, yet still neither of them broke the silence between them. Nick couldn't help but let a disbelieving laugh at the absurdity of the situation, Jess soon followed.

"Oh boy." Nick said still chuckling.

"Roh roh." Jess added in a silly low voice.

Their laughter grew louder and they felt a sense of Nick and Jess normalcy begin to return between them, despite the fact they were both lying naked beside one another. Finally Nick spoke.

"So…we…" he said looking at Jess, his eyebrows raised.

Jess nodded her head. "Yep."

Nick sighed, "And it was…" he wasn't quite sure how to end that sentence, unable to find the words to accurately describe what had happened between them

Jess stared back at Nick, her mouth open wide, her cheeks flushed, her breathing began to hitch again. "Uh-huh." Was all she could muster right now her eyes flickered down to Nick's bare chest, flashes of their passionate encounter racing through her mind.

Nick grinned at her flustered response. "Ok." He said softly resting his head back against the pillows.

An intensely charged silence fell between them once more as the both lay back staring at the ceiling, both replaying the memory of what they had done in their heads. Eventually after what felt like an eternity but in reality was probably no more than a few minutes Nick felt Jess's body move beside him, away from him. He closed his eyes and let out a small nod, it was probably too good to last. Defeated he opened his eyes, expecting to find Jess hurriedly dashing around his mess of a room searching for her discarded clothes. A confused look fell across his face as he noticed she was still beside him in the bed but sitting upright, her back now to him, rummaging anxiously in his beside drawer.

Nick sighed, "Jess you're glasses are on this side." He said pointing over to the table on his side of the bed.

"I'm not looking for my glasses Nicholas." She said still keeping her back to him.

"Then what the hell are you looking for Jessica?" he snapped back.

"Aha!" Jess said triumphantly turning back to him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "This." She said shaking the shiny foil packet clutched in her fingers like a prize.

Nick was unable to suppress his own delighted smile, he moved to shuffle his body upwards in the bed, "Jess…" he began.

But Jess cut him off, still grinning at him; she pushed hard on his shoulders so he was lying once more flat on his back. Not taking her eyes from his Jess swung her legs across Nick's waist, hovering her body above his. Playfully she rubbed herself against him, her breasts brushing against his chest as her lips nipped as his neck and jaw before she finally reclaimed his mouth with hers. Nick groaned at her movements, his hands instinctively clawing at her back. Jess pulled back and stared down at him hungrily,

"Let's not think about it." she said darkly, smiling as she leant down and smothered hips lips with hers.


End file.
